


So Many No More

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Can't find the three words he needs to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many No More

He feels stupid. He always has when feelings come into play. He feels stupid a lot lately. He just can’t find the words, strange for someone so well spoken. He chokes on them, can’t form them. So simple, so hard to force out when he needs too.  
Three little things that can make or break him. So many people hurt with them, these words that never come when asked, but when told to stay away, are knocking at the door of his lips. He feels like he’s going to be ill.  
Dick’s face is falling, and he can’t take the pressure. Dick’s face is falling, and it’s some sort of clairvoyance that allows him to see the tears unspilt. Those tears won’t spill until he’s alone. Performance face.  
Dick laughs. It’s hard, and mirthless, and it’s bitter, so wrong to be tumbling from those pretty lips. He wants to fall to his knees, wipe away the unshed rain, and make it all better.  
So many people hurt by him.  
“I do,” is all he can manage.  
“Then why can’t you say it anymore?”  
Dick always had asked the hardest questions. It hits like bricks, leaves him winded. He can’t speak. He can’t think. So many people hurt.  
“I should have expected this from you, Bruce.” Those words cut so deeply he’s left watching pearls, little beads of love, and care, all those things he feels, roll into the street drain.  
His hands are cold, he knows, but he still pulls them over Dick’s cheeks. This will be the last time. The look in Dick’s eyes says as much. No more kisses stolen at odd hours from a sleeping beauty. No more Batman and Robin. No more Dick. No more Jason.  
So many.  
He closes his eyes, wills away the pain.  
“I do,” he says again.  
“Don’t lie to me Bruce.”  
He wants to cry. He wants to break down, as Dick turns and they both leave, hurting, too stupid to show it. Damn that performance face.  
It’s when the door closes, when Dick’s gone, that he breaks. He doesn’t bend this time. He breaks, and he falls, and there’s no one to catch him because he can’t say three little words.


End file.
